


这个杀手不太冷

by fiammanda



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 木手出战对瑞士的单打。





	

木手大口喝下运动饮料。眼下比分是1:4，他身陷苦战，借着中场休息调整呼吸、心态和战术。

丸井趴在他身后的广告围栏上，思考自己作为前双打队友是不是该说点什么鼓励或激将或提点（这项他倒是暂时没想到）的话。最后他模仿对方的语气，“‘木手君’，赛后愿意来一块口香糖吗？苦瓜味的哦。”

和话音一同落下的是一滴汗水。它滑过木手棱角分明的下颌，落在没有被立领遮住的锁骨上。丸井有点想吹声口哨以示欣赏，虽然天才如他也觉得含着口香糖完成这件事有些难度。作为折衷方案，他吹了一个泡泡。

木手侧仰起头看他，一边镜片反着光，另一边用眼神表达了“丸井君，你正在失去你的信用”。丸井对他无论何时都能保证一侧镜片反光这点感到十分有趣，以至于忘记躲闪，被戳破了泡泡。

——又或者木手已经能把缩地术应用在手臂动作上，谁知道呢。

 

END


End file.
